Godhood
by A-Dub
Summary: This is my new rendition of an old story I was working on. I never got to far in it before, hopefully I will now actually finish it. It takes place Post FFVII and Post AC. I do not own or claim to own any of the actual characters created by SquareEnix.
1. Life

Life can be defined as the property or quality that distinguishes living organisms from dead organisms and inanimate matter, manifested in functions such as metabolism, growth, reproduction, and response to stimuli or adaptation to the environment originating from within the organism. Or put more simply the characteristic state or condition of a living organism. This is the definition given to a concept that is both abstract and concrete, to rationalize and try to comprehend something beyond the human capability. In humans it is referred to as denial. In truth it is a subconscious fear born from instinct; even the most fallible organisms do not wish to cede to greater forces, and are unwilling to accept what they cannot change. No organism shall become greater than it is allotted.

Life however is far greater than can even be put into word, or thought, or action. It exists higher than anything else, and even if an organism has the capability to understand this in its own unique way; they are still inept to comprehend the true enormity. The capacity to comprehend is impossible as a result of a lack of ability but not on part of the lower organism, merely in which their purpose was meant for something entirely different.

The definition goes far beyond this; this is merely the rationalization crated by the organisms known as humans. Created to give them a sense of self-given purpose until they evolve further, and become more capable of seeing the real truth. They are merely part of the near ever –but not infinite- strand of "life"; rising from the Lifestream; the very essence of life that exists to govern all living organisms across all planets.

The spiritual energy which springs forth eventually returns, bringing new knowledge to the Lifestream, and thus it is how new organisms are created and old ones evolve into different ones. This is how life is sustained across the void in which the organisms live and cohabitate amongst each other; in all forms of life, and still no organism shall rise greater than it is meant to become. This is the question which burns inside the minds of the organisms known as humans. Are they capable of constructing their own futures, or are they simply operating merely as they have been allowed to?

Eons ago….


	2. The Beginning

Nothing here yet.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes were open as they usually were, though I stared into a blank void. The sound of the trickling flow of the water was the only thing that kept me from vanishing from my own mind completely. But I was different; I could feel and see things that were not happening around me… I could hear his voice. And I could see them all. Trapped inside the planet, and they would do is corner him and attack him. My special boy, Look at what they've done to you! They do not cherish you. My boy… mommy is here… mommy is here… mommy loves you. You're mommy's sweet boy. I will just hold you… and then I heard the sound. It is him that did this to us. He thinks he knows us but he doesn't. He is-

"Shut it, Woman. And stop shaking like that."

He wants to love us but he caaaan't. He's the crazy one. Loves us but hurts us! Explain yourself, I did nothing! Dead all inside. Nothing to live for, you trash, is what he barks.

"You are my sweet Lucretia, even if you cannot hear me."

Ooh I can hear you, lovebird. You give me daisies when I happy, you slap me when I cry! Bad birdy! Crying crying, never stops! Can't tend to it, even when it cries! Blossoms like a flower, flowers can't grow without their milk! Sweet milk like the honey from the bee. Daddy has the stinger!

"You can help him your son soon enough. Come with me."

Wants his mother now doesn't he? Mother isn't interested. She says you are no good.

"Come on, honey. Our family is waiting."

…Has me bitten. My family.

"You have to get ready to meet your new son."

"Don't worry, momma's here."


End file.
